<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idiot In Love by XxymsxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359068">Idiot In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxymsxX/pseuds/XxymsxX'>XxymsxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly Pwp, dying for hencas fics, so decided to write one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxymsxX/pseuds/XxymsxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas started seeing Hendery because of a misunderstanding, but he actually fell for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idiot In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s been staring at you the whole night, Lucas.” Ten smirked at his direction and Lucas just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He’s cute too. I dare you to hook up with him.” Yangyang joined in the teasing.</p><p>“Shut up, it’s not funny. Wasn’t funny then, and not funny now.” Lucas pouted, thinking of the embarrassing way he got rejected by his two-day crush.</p><p>“It’s just how the universe works man, for a guy that never got rejected, of course, your first rejection has to be that bad. To balance it out for us common folks.” Yangyang laughed.</p><p>“Common?” Ten scoffed. “Speak for yourself.”</p><p>“How could she even- Like? I don’t even look gay!” Lucas flailed his arms, showing up and down his body to emphasize his point.</p><p>“Gay doesn’t have a look, you big idiot. And it’s funny at first but why’re you so offended with being called gay, anyway?” Ten asked seriously.</p><p>“Ten, come on. I have nothing against y’all, I’m just not one okay?”</p><p>“Y’all!” Yangyang laughed out loud, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Oh man, that’s good.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Ten just shook his head at his childhood friend. “And I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”</p><p>“Wait, what? What am I missing out on?” Yangyang asked.</p><p>“Shut up, it’s nothing. Ten, I’m not gay.”</p><p>“Uhuh, sure. But we’re not lying, by the way, there is a cute guy staring at you.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s standing with your co-captain by the tv.” Yangyang added.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas turned to look, trying to find Sicheng and made eye contact with the boy standing next to him, who now was averting his eyes with a blush on his face.</p><p>“Poor guy has it hard, huh?” Ten sighed pitifully.</p><p>“Hendery, he’s actually pretty great. Met him through Xiaojun, they roomed together last sem or something.”</p><p>“He’s probably staring at you.” Lucas said, turning back around to look at Ten.</p><p>“He’s been staring at you the whole night, dummy. Know what means? His eyes have been following you wherever you went. So no, he’s not staring at me.”</p><p>“Y’ know, maybe it’s meant to be, maybe this is god’s way of telling you to broaden up your life. Experiment.” Yangyang wiggled his eyebrows at Lucas.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Being rejected by your first girl, then having a guy eyeing you up on the same night? Come on, just have some fun for a night and if you really don’t like it, just don’t do it again.” Yangyang shrugged.</p><p>“That sounds surprisingly detailed.” Lucas replied.</p><p>“Sounds like someone has been experimenting.”</p><p>“Eh, who hasn’t? Isn’t that the whole point of college?” The boy shrugged.</p><p>“What?? Who did you even sleep with? How have we never heard of this?” Lucas asked, shocked, before turning to Ten. “And how are you not more surprised?”</p><p>“Cause you never asked.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Cause he’s right.” Ten answered at the same time. “Everyone experiment in college, it’s not a big deal. That’s how you know what you like or what you hate.”</p><p>"Exactly." Yangyang replied, and Lucas kept quiet, thinking it through for a minute. </p><p>“So you slept with a girl?”</p><p>“HAHAHA!” Yangyang cackled. “Of course, that’s your first question, don’t ever change, dude.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, I don’t have to experiment to know I won’t like that.” Ten rolled his eyes. “But I did go to a sex party once with-”</p><p>“Stop, oh my god, please stop.” Lucas blurted out, slamming his hands to his ears.</p><p>“No one would guess how naïve you are with that face and body you know? If I’m blessed with that, do you know how big of a hoe I would be?” Ten replied.</p><p>“You’re already a hoe, Ten.” Yangyang pointed out and they continued their usual bickering. Lucas tuned them out and sneaked a glance at Hendery’s direction. Sicheng had his arm around the boy’s shoulder, leaning on him drunkenly and the boy was laughing at whatever story Sicheng was telling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can see that brain of yours working extra hours.” Ten said to him an hour later, when they’re all a little drunker.</p><p>“This is why no one likes you, Ten.” He replied.</p><p>“Everyone likes me. But seriously though, no one cares about who you sleep with.”</p><p>“I wasn’t even thinking about that.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay. You’ve just been staring at the kid back for no reason.”</p><p>“I haven’t been-”</p><p>“We can do this all night Xuxi but I’ve known you since you were a baby okay? I know you better than you know yourself.”</p><p>“You don’t-” He started but stopped at the deadpan stare Ten gave him.</p><p>“Everyone gets curious, and what’re you scared of anyway? Your parents love me, our friends love me. So what if you like guys too?”</p><p>“It’s different, okay. I’m here on a sports scholarship, you’re on the dance team.”</p><p>“Huang Xuxi!” Ten gasped and slapped him in the chest. “You did not just say that.”</p><p>“I know, I know. There’s not one box gay people fit in, I’m just saying-” Lucas shrugged. “You’ve known you’re gay since you were a kid. Hell, everyone knows. For me? People would be surprised.”</p><p>“Oh god.” Ten massaged his temples. “Of course, you’d have your sexuality crisis at some frat party. I should’ve seen this coming.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Lucas replied half-heartedly.</p><p>“Look. No ones asking you to get married to him. You don’t even have to date him, just spend a night with him and if you end up liking it, maybe then you can think of dating a guy if you fall for one. I’m just bringing this up, because we’ve had this conversation before remember?”</p><p>“I’d rather not.” Lucas replied, thinking back to when he was 10 and overheard his parent’s talking about Ten being gay and decided to ask him about it, not knowing what it meant.</p><p>“You told me you used to think of guys too!”</p><p>“I was 10, what did I know??”</p><p>“Do you think he’s cute? The way you look at a cute girl.” Ten asked.</p><p>“I mean, I guess? I know a good-looking person when I see one, doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“I give up. Sleep with him, don’t sleep with him, do what you want. I’m just here to remind you that you don’t have to explain anything to anyone, just do you. Do whatever you want to, okay.”</p><p>“Uhuh.” And Ten was gone, leaving him more confused than he was before. Ten was right though, it really is not the time for any sort of sexuality crisis, which means he’s more sober than he needs to be at a frat party.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m Hendery.” Lucas turned to look at the boy standing next to him, the boy he’d been staring at for the past couple of hours.</p><p>“Hey.” He replied, pouring more vodka into his solo cup. “I’m Lucas.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” The boy giggled, refreshing his cup even though the flush on his face indicated he is drunk already. “Not like in a creepy way, I’m friends with Sicheng, your co-captain? Of course, you know your co-captain, I don’t know why I said that like a question.” He giggled again.</p><p>“Uhuh.” Lucas replied, not knowing what to say as the boy rambles on, focusing instead on the mole on Hendery’s chest that he can clearly see from his vantage point.</p><p>“Sorry, I ramble when I’m drunk. Or nervous, and I’m kinda both of that right now, so yeah. You’d think it’d cancel each other out, but I’m kinda just rambling more right now?” Hendery continued, looking horrified, as if he just came to that conclusion. “Please stop me.”</p><p>“Why’re you nervous?” Lucas asked, leaning down closer just to see what’d happen. What was the word they used again, experiment?</p><p>“Um- I-” Hendery blushed deeply, when he looked up to see Lucas’s face barely a couple of inches away from his. And the word that came to Lucas’s mind was pretty. If Ten was to ask the question again, he’d say no, Hendery is not cute. He is fucking pretty.</p><p>“You’re pretty.” He whispered, the alcohol cutting off whatever brain to mouth barrier he has. And the way Hendery blushes harder pleases him.</p><p>“Do you wanna make out?” Hendery blurted. “My room is upstairs.”</p><p>“Yeah… okay.” The word experiment rings through Lucas’s ears as Hendery grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never done this before… with like a guy.” Lucas breathed out, when Hendery pulled away for a breath. They’ve been kissing non-stop since the minute they entered the room and he was pushed on the bed, Hendery straddling him.</p><p>“Oh, do you- Do you want to stop? We can stop.” Hendery replied, pulling his hands away from Lucas’s face and no, he definitely doesn’t want that.</p><p>“No, no, I’m just saying don’t expect too much I guess.” Lucas laughed nervously, feeling self-conscious.</p><p>Hendery put his arms around his shoulder and pulled him in for another kiss. Lucas who had his hands rested on his thighs pushed up to grab his waist instead, as Hendery deepened the kiss.</p><p>“I think we’ll be just fine.” Hendery whispered with a soft smile, a contrast against his harsh breaths. Lucas smiled too, feeling giddy all of a sudden.</p><p>“Yeah. Okay.” He replied, dragging Hendery down to grind their hard-ons together and Hendery groaned loudly at that, throwing his head back in ecstasy.</p><p>“Shit, again.” Hendery whined, and Lucas could only comply, resting his head on the nook of Hendery’s shoulder.</p><p>Hendery started grinding down on him enthusiastically, doing it a few times before gripping his hair and pulled his head back to continue their make-out session.</p><p>Lucas was going to cum, he was going to cum in his pants like a teenager and he couldn’t even be bothered at how embarrassing that would be, because the thought of stopping whatever they’re doing was too much for him.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck stop!" Hendery gasped pulling away from Lucas again. "I don't want to cum in my pants." </p><p>"I was thinking the same thing." Lucas replied and they both laughed. </p><p>"Well, I've had a crush on you for ages now, what's your excuse?" Hendery asked and Lucas was stunned.</p><p>"A crush? Really?" </p><p>"Well yeah." Hendery looked away, blushing prettily again, and Lucas could physically swoon. "Sicheng been wanting to strangle me for forcing him to take me to every one of your basketball practice." </p><p>"Oh, I've never noticed." </p><p>"I'm usually behind the group of girls with the big heart eyes looking your way." And he said it in such a serious way Lucas just started laughing again. "I'm not one to judge though, I have the heart eyes myself." Hendery laughed too. </p><p>"He never said anything to me."</p><p>"Oh god, I forbade him. I thought you were strictly into girls, I wasn't planning on all this but... But you said I was pretty so-" He shrugged, looking away again. </p><p>"Yeah, you're really pretty." Lucas replied, grabbing his chin to look back at him. </p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Lucas doesn't know what was written on his face, but Hendery seemed to blush harder. He then gets off of his lap, but before Lucas could complain, his shirt was already on the floor.</p><p>"Come on, get naked." Hendery said, opening his belt buckle and Lucas just nodded, getting rid of his clothes too. When they're both stripped down to their briefs, Hendery just stood there, taking in every inch of Lucas's golden skin. "Fuck, you're hot." He said, absentmindedly.</p><p>Lucas has heard that line many times, in many variations. He's been called handsome, cute, good-looking, but the way Hendery said it, added with the half-lidded look he gave just directed all off his blood to his dick. His own eyes was glued on the Hendery's pale thighs, how muscular the boy actually was underneath his shirt and jeans. It was a pleasant surprise, definitely. </p><p>"Come here." He said, pulling the boy and leaning back to lie down on the bed. Hendery braced himself up by his arms, as he reached down to kiss Lucas again. Lucas moaned into the kiss, one hand cupping the boy's cheek and he other back on his waist. Hendery then moved to his neck, leaving little kisses along the way before sucking a bruise into the base of it.</p><p>Hendery continued his kisses down to his navel, leaving small bites here and there and Lucas just watched him, smiling when Hendery would look up at him, with a twinkle of mischief lighting his eyes. He took a deep breath when Hendery finally reached the band of his brief, pushing just the edge of his thumbs into it before looking up at Lucas. </p><p>"Can I blow you?" And honestly, how could Lucas say no to that?</p><p>"You don't have to." He murmurs as a jolt of nervousness hit him, even as his dick hardens further. Hendery just let out a small laugh. </p><p>"I know, I really really want to though." Hendery pushed down his brief, and Lucas helped to get it off by wiggling around. Hendery let out another giggle by his actions, and Lucas felt the nerve ebbing away at the sound of it. </p><p>Hendery quiet down, and looked directly into Lucas's eyes as he grabbed his dick. Lucas's mouth falls open at the sensation, eyes threatening to shut but he couldn't, not with the heavy look Hendery was giving him. </p><p>"Fuck!" He groaned, head thrown back when Hendery swallowed him whole. He pulled back, hand grabbing the base as he licked the head and Lucas took a steadying breath, looking down and involuntarily pushed his hips up at the sight of it. </p><p>Hendery's big doe eyes were staring up at him again, as he licked his dick from base to head before swallowing it again. And again. Lucas reached out his hand to wrap it in Hendery's hair and the action just made the boy moan on his dick, and Lucas had to pull him back before he cums. </p><p>"Wha-" Hendery asked, eyes clouded in lust. When Lucas doesn't reply, he tried to get his dick back into his mouth but Lucas pulled his hair back again. "Shit, do that again and I'll cum." Hair pulling kink, Lucas thought to himself, noted.</p><p>"I'll cum in a second if you get your lips on my dick again." He panted. "Come on." </p><p>Lucas pulled him up until Hendery was straddling him again and yanks him by the hair to give him a rough kiss. He flipped Hendery on his back, and pulled down his brief, leaving both of them naked. Hendery's dick was so hard it was almost purple, and when Lucas reached out, the boy was already moaning before he even had his hand on him. And that was definitely a huge ego boost to Lucas. </p><p>Lucas was unsure at first, how fast he must go, or how firm his hold should be but decided to imitate what he'd like best on himself and it seemed to work splendidly by the way Hendery was moaning and thrashing around. Precum was spurting out, and Lucas decided to stop, not knowing if Hendery want to cum yet but Hendery immediately reached out to hold his arm.</p><p>"<em>Don't stop, oh my god why are you stopping. Please, don't stop.</em>" The boy whined and Lucas continued, speeding up when Hendery dug his nails into his arm. It took only a few more strokes before Hendery moaned loudly, cumming into Lucas's hand. Lucas continued to stroke him, only stopping when Hendery pushed him away, oversensitive. </p><p>Lucas just stared at the white substance dumbly, not knowing if he's allowed to just wipe it on the bedsheets, but before he could ask, Hendry was pulling his wrist to his mouth, and licking it off of his fingers. Lucas thought of the Hendery he met earlier, giggling cutely and can't believe how someone like that can turn to behave this erotic in under 15 minutes. </p><p>"Turn around." He instructed, and Henddery obediently followed, ridding the pillow and replacing it with his folded arms, resting his head there and turning slightly so he could still see what Lucas does. </p><p>"Lube is in the drawer." He muttered, and Lucas reached over to grab it, along with the condom. </p><p>"I um- I prepared myself earlier so you don't have to-" </p><p>"You what?" Lucas asked, surprised. </p><p>"I was kinda hoping this was how tonight would turn out." Hendery murmured and blushed again. That makes sense, Lucas guessed. He knew gay sex needed more preparation, it'd make sense they'd prepare before one night stands. </p><p>"Eager, huh?" Lucas replied jokingly, trying to ease his own nerve. </p><p>"Shut up, I've been waiting for this for ages..." Lucas got confused at that, wondering why anyone would need to wait any time at all for a one night stand in college, but figured Hendery was just too shy to do it more. "Come on, hurry."</p><p>Without waiting any longer, Lucas spread his cheeks open and pushed a lubed finger in. He pushed in tentatively, taking in the new experience was feeling quite proud of himself at how little he was freaking out. Hendery looked at up, eyes blown wide with lust, face completely red as he whimpered out, "I can take two." </p><p>"Shit, okay." Lucas replied, staring at the minute changes in Hendery's facial expression when he pushed another finger in. Hendery keened high in his throat, eyes closing as he involuntarily pushed his hips back, urging Lucas to go in deeper. Lucas had to grab the base of his dick with his other hand to calm himself down at the sight of it. </p><p>"Curve your finger when you pull it back." Hendery gasped out and Lucas followed his instruction. </p><p>"Like this?" He asked, doing it a couple of times.</p><p>"Yeah, just move it to- <em>Fuck</em>, right there! Lucas don't stop-" Hendery whimpered hands clawing into the sheets. Lucas kept rubbing at that spot until Hendery was pulling his hips away.</p><p>"Did I do it wrong?" Lucas panicked, pulling his fingers out immediately.</p><p>"No, god no, I need you in me. Like, yesterday." Hendery huffed out another giggle, as he turned around. </p><p>"Okay." Lucas replied, positioning himself in between of Hendery's legs, noticing that Hendery is fully hard again. Hendery reached out his arm and made grabby hands at him that made him chuckle at how cute the action was. </p><p>He leaned in, and Hendery pulled him for a kiss. He felt Hendery's legs locking together behind him, and placed one hand on the boy's thigh. The other went to his dick, taking it and slowly pushing it into Hendery's hole. The boy whimpered at the breach, breathing labouredly into Lucas's ear. </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>-" The boy sobbed when he's fully in. "You're big-"</p><p>"Shit." He whimpered in reply when Henderysqueezed around him. </p><p>"You okay?" Hendery asked, cupping his face and he just nodded, taking a couple of seconds before replying.</p><p>"Y- Yeah, you're <em>really </em>tight." Hendery let out a small chuckle at that, but was cut off when Lucas pulled out and pushed in quickly. Lucas did it again, pushing his face into the crook of Hendery's neck as he continued. "You good?" </p><p>"I'm <em>great." </em>Hendery huffed out. "I'm fucking great."</p><p>Lucas started with a good rhythm, but slowly losing it as he gets closer to the edge. They exchanged kisses, which ended up just gasping into each other's mouth. Lucas looked at the boy underneath him, black hair fanned out around his face and dark eyes shiny with tears and thought to himself that yeah, this is definitely fucking great. </p><p>"Holy shit- there, right there!" Hendery groaned, gripping his arm tightly and Lucas tried his best to repeat the thrust exactly like he did before and he must be doing something right because Hendery had his eyes rolled up as his head fell back in a long moan. </p><p>"Is this enough? Can you come like this?" Lucas panted.</p><p>"Almost, just-" Hendery replied and Lucas immediately shifted his weight onto one arm and used the other to reach out to Hendery's dick, stroking it. "<em>Yeah</em>-"</p><p>And Hendery was coming at the next second. Lucas was leaning over him, panting harshly as Hendery gripped him tighter before he had his own climax. He doesn't know how long it took them to calm down, but he pulled out soon after, ridding himself of the condom. Hendery pulled him back and they shared soft kisses before passing out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Gimme your phone, I'll key in my number." Hendery said and Lucas just nodded, still half asleep, handing his phone over to the naked boy. He himself was dressed, it was still dark out but he has an early class that he completely forgot about. "Don't be a stranger, bye!" </p><p>Hendery has knocked out again before he was even out of the door. Lucas thought of the night he had, but was ready to delve deeper into it yet. He reminded himself of Ten's words, that it doesn't have to mean anything. Did he enjoy his night? Immensely, but maybe he'll keep it to himself for now. </p><p>The rest of his day went along fine, no one seemed to care or notice where he disappeared off to last night and by the hickey on Ten's neck, he imagined they all had a busy night. They were having lunch together at the cafeteria when Hendery plopped down next to him.</p><p>"Hey, you forgot this last night." Hendery said, handing Lucas his hoodie and before waiting for a reply, introduced himself to Ten. "I'd stay longer but I'm really late for class, see you guys later." He then bounced off, not before leaving a kiss on Lucas's cheek though.</p><p>"What was that?!" Yangyang whispered, arriving at their table a few moments later.  </p><p>"I- I really don't know." Lucas replied in all honesty, staring at the hoodie in his hand. </p><p>"Why was your hoodie with him?" Ten asked. </p><p>"We slept together." He blurted out, expecting a laugh but the two just looked at him wide-eyed.</p><p>"No shit?" Yangyang asked and he just nodded. </p><p>"One-night stand, like you said. Do gays do it differently?" He wondered out loud and got a slap at the back at his head from Ten.</p><p>"Are you guys dating now?" He asked.</p><p>"No! Maybe? I don't know! I don't know why he kissed my cheek like that." He shrugged.</p><p>"Okay wait let's just rewind to last night, what the fuck even happened?" </p><p>"He approached me when I was filling up my drink, both of us drunk and one thing leads to another, we ended up in his room upstairs. I left this morning for class, and that's all." </p><p>"Did he ask you out?" </p><p>"No? I mean he shared his number with me, that's all, I swear!" </p><p>"Just date him then." Ten shrugged, continuing with his meal like it's settled.</p><p>"What?!" The other two replied in unison. </p><p>"If last night went horribly, you'd have freaked out earlier so I'm guessing you had a great night." Ten asked to which Lucas nodded in reply. </p><p>"There's more to dating than sex!" Yangyang looked at Ten like he's mad. </p><p>"Get to know him then! That's the whole point of dating? And if you don't want to, just explain to him?"</p><p>"What're you gonna do?" Yangyang asked. </p><p>"Explain I guess... I mean, I don't even know him." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Hendery called out, as he reached closer. "Sorry I'm late." </p><p>"It's cool." Lucas shrugged, straightening himself up from the wall he was leaning on. </p><p>"Come in, let's go up." Hendery said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house. Lucas wanted to pull his hand back, but figured he'd explain it later anyway so why bother. "Sicheng said you guys have practice this evening though right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I won't be here for too long." He replied and Hendery turned to look at him with a pout. </p><p>"Aww, I was hoping I get to keep you longer." He laughed and Lucas suddenly felt dreaded to tell him about the misunderstanding, not wanting to stop that laugh. </p><p>The second Hendery closed the door behind them, he pulled Lucas in for a kiss. </p><p>"Missed you." He smiled against his lips, and continued with another kiss and suddenly Lucas felt too nervous to stop him. "So, what did you have to tell me?" </p><p>"Um-" Lucas replied dumbly because the second Hendery pulled away, he has his shirt off and was looking into his closet. The sight of his bareback flooded Lucas with the memories of last night and he panicked. "I forgot." </p><p>"What?" Hendery laughed, turning to look at him with a raised brow. "Did that kiss blew your memory away?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Lucas chuckled at the sight of him. </p><p>"Maybe." He shrugged. </p><p>"Well let me know when you need a refresher, I'll be more than glad to help you out." He replied with a wink. Lucas looked around the room as Hendery changed his clothes. There were movie posters everywhere, some anime dvds and mangas strewed about. </p><p>"Hey what's your major?" He asked, realising he doesn't even know that much. </p><p>"Electrical engineering." </p><p>"Wow." Hendery laughed at that.</p><p>"Oh god, no wow. Zero wows, I'm barely passing. It's hell." Hendery complained and christ, even when he whines he's cute. "How's psychology?" </p><p>"You knew?" Lucas asked and the infamous blush made it's way to Hendery's face again as he nodded. "It's not too bad, I'm focusing more on basketball. As long as I don't fail, I can stay on the team and hope to make it pro." </p><p>"You're great out there, you know?" Hendery muttered shyly, looking at him. "I mean I don't know much about basketball, but Sicheng been teaching me some things and he himself said how great you are. I still have more to learn obviously, but it's actually been fun to watch the games and I kinda compare how you play to what I watch on tv. I see the similarities and they're great so... so I think you're really great too. I guess." He rambled.</p><p>"Thanks..." Lucas replied, not knowing what else to say as he's never heard anyone complimenting him in such a way, but he finds it endearing. </p><p>"Jesus, did I freak you out? I did, didn't I? In my defence, you know how rambly I get when I'm nervous so it's-" </p><p>"I like it when you ramble." He replied honestly, and Hendery blushed harder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tried a couple more times to explain things to Hendery, but the more they talked, Lucas finds more things that they have in common. Somehow, he'd get sidetracked and the day is spent learning more about each other rather than ending it. Hendery is fun to talk to, and it amazes him how little effort it takes for them to share things which each other and soon enough, Lucas was looking forward to seeing him.</p><p>Of course, the sex made it fun as well, he has had great sex before but it never felt this comfortable. He liked how they make each other laugh in bed, but the mood doesn't go away. He likes how comfortable Hendery is in front of his friends too. Lucas has never been a PDA kind of guy, but he finds himself looking forward to the kisses Hendery would give him, ignoring the gagging sounds everyone else would make. </p><p>Hendery can be loud, and he likes that too, to have someone to bounce his energy to but his favourite is when it's just the two of them. How Hendery would get shy at the smallest compliments Lucas would give him, or how perfectly their bodies fit each other when they cuddle. It didn't take long at all for Lucas to let go of all his insecurities and be serious with Hendery. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"To think you were planning to dump him, in fact, you should go and thank that girl that rejected you." Ten said, as they were having dinner at their place. "You're so happy I could gag."</p><p>"I just took your advice." Lucas replied.</p><p>"I know and I'm happy for you, but I'm still gagging." </p><p>"That's homophobic." Yangyang choked on his food at his deadpan reply before laughing out loud. </p><p>"Shut up before I steal your boyfriend." Ten snapped. </p><p>"Hmm? Who's stealing me now?" Hendery joined the table, his mug of water now with him. </p><p>"Hendery, honey, hit me up once you get tired of this dummy." Ten said to him with a wink. "I'll show you a good time." </p><p>Lucas's phone rang then, and he excused himself to answer it, but not before telling Ten to stop flirting with his fucking boyfriend.</p><p>"Yeah, that does not come out as sexy as you think it does with your mouth full." </p><p>"Okay how did we reach here again?" Hendery quipped before Ten could reply to Yangyang's insult. </p><p>"Ten was talking about how Lucas should thank that girl that dumped him cause she thought he was gay." </p><p>"Hmm?" Hendery hummed, a brow raised as he filled his mouth with food.</p><p>"That frat party? She kinda opened his eyes to the possibility of gay relationships and now here we are. He is in a happy one." </p><p>"Wait, what?" Hendery asked, confused and Ten tried to stop him, but Hendery insisted on knowing the story. </p><p> </p><p>Hendery kept quiet as he listened to the full story, how it had all been a misunderstanding and the first thing he felt was humiliation. Both Ten and Yangyang tried to sugarcoat it, he knows but the most important thing was that he thought Lucas was into him that night, but he wasn't. Lucas walked in with a smile on his face but dropped it when he noticed the sudden sombre mood in the room.</p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"I thought you liked me." Hendery replied, looking at him.</p><p>"What? Of course I like you. I <em>love</em> you, you know that." </p><p>"That night, the party. I thought you <em>liked</em> me, that's why you slept with me. I didn't know you thought it was a one night stand." </p><p>"Hendery-"</p><p>"God, the way I kept going on about my crush on you. Were you pitying me?"</p><p>"No! Of course not!" </p><p>"Honey, no. It wasn't like that." Ten added, reaching out to Hendery but he stood up and wiped the tears threatening to fall. </p><p>"Then why didn't you just tell me? I don't- I don't understand." His voice wavered. "You guys must've thought I was the biggest idiot."</p><p>"Hendery, please I can explain." Lucas said, but Hendery was already picking up his things.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Lucas. I don't want to see you again." Hendery said coldly, before leaving. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why're you even here, Ten?" Hendery sighed, looking at the body lying in his bed. </p><p>"Because that big idiot is too busy crying to come here himself." Ten replied and Hendery just sighed.</p><p>"Good, I said I don't want to see him and I meant it." </p><p>"You don't mean-"</p><p>"Shut up! Have you guys not done enough? What do you want me to do, huh? Forgive him like it's nothing?"</p><p>"He fell for you! Yeah, it wasn't like that in the beginning, but you guys are happy now, so why ruin that?"  </p><p>"The whole thing started on a lie! You weren't there, you didn't-" Hendery replied, frustratedly. "I told him I had a crush on him that night, I went on about how I've been thinking about him. I even told him I prepared myself for him!" He laughed at himself.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Like an idiot, I prepared myself for him. I don't know how you guys do things but I don't do one night stands okay? He called me pretty. I planned to confess to him, but he called me that before I could even tell him." Hendery started crying then. "I said hi, and he called me pretty. Who does that?" </p><p>"I didn't know." Ten replied quietly. </p><p>"I know I should've made it clear, shouldn't just assume we were dating. But he should've said something, not string me along. I don't do flings, I don't know how those things go down. I just know how to confess to the guy I like and hopes they respond well. And he did! If he didn't like me, he should've just fucking said something." </p><p>"Look, he fucked up. But he really loves you, I've known him his whole life and I swear to you he has never been happier." Ten said. </p><p>"You don't know how humiliating this feels Ten, so please, just leave me alone."Hendery sighed dejectedly, opening his door wide open. </p><p>"He misses you. A hell fucking lot." Ten said right before leaving. "We all do, honey." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You idiot!" Ten yelled at Lucas, the second he entered his room.</p><p>"What?" Lucas sniffled, still crying.</p><p>"You said nothing happened that night, you had no reason thinking you guys are dating now. I just heard a completely different story from Hendery."</p><p>"You went to see him? How is he?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"Looks like shit, just like you. Anyways, focus! He said he confessed to you that night."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"He said he had a crush on you, he told you that. He said how he prepared himself because he's been hoping he'd end up sleeping with you."</p><p>"He said he had a crush on me but I didn't know how long ago it started! And I thought he prepared himself for sex, not just with me but just in general." Lucas replied. </p><p>"I guess he was planning to confess to you that night and must've thought you were reciprocating his feelings by the way you were acting."  </p><p>"I miss him." Lucas replied quietly, tears threatening to fall again. </p><p>"Then tell him why you stayed, tell him how you fell for him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I should really get a lock." Hendery said, spotting Lucas sitting on his bed. </p><p>"Please, just- Let me explain, and I'll go away if you still want me to." Lucas replied, raising his hands up in mock surrender. Hendery didn't say okay, but he didn't say no either, so he started. </p><p>"I'm an idiot okay, that night- That night I really thought it was just a one night stand for us. I know you said you had a crush on me, but I use the word crush on someone I liked for a day, you know? I didn't know you were serious. And when you said you prepared yourself, I didn't think you meant for me, as in specifically for me. I thought you wanted me to hurry on. And the next day I asked to meet up because I wanted to explain, but then you laughed and you kissed me and I-"</p><p>"You what?" Hendery asked when Lucas kept quiet.</p><p>"I didn't want you to stop. I didn't want to be the person to take away that smile. I know it's silly but I fell for you hard, Hendery. It was hard and it was quick. The way you talked about me playing, I felt loved just from that. I've never met anyone like you, and I know I never will again. So please, <em>please</em> give me another chance. I miss you so bad." </p><p>"I miss you too." Hendery mumbled after a couple of beats of complete silence.</p><p>"What?" Lucas asked, not believing his ears. </p><p>"I said," Hendery smiled at him. "I miss you too." </p><p>"Fuck." Lucas got on his feet and immediately went to Hendery for a hug. "Please never stop smiling again." </p><p>"You're an idiot you know that?" Hendery said, pulling him in for a kiss. </p><p>"Ah, I'm reminded constantly, by Ten."</p><p>"Screw up again, and I'm going to date him instead." Hendery teased but laughed at the horrified look on his face. </p><p>"Please don't even joke about that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Happy anniversary guys, I hope you got me something for being the person that makes this a thing." Ten greeted the lovebird as they exited Lucas's room. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, thanks Ten." Lucas replied lazily, grabbing the box of cereal.  </p><p>"Come by my room later, I got something for you, honey." Ten winked at Hendery, ignoring Lucas completely.</p><p>"Thanks Ten, I love you." Hendery said, dropping a kiss on his cheek and Yangyang gagged. </p><p>"How are you okay with this?" He asked Lucas and he just shrugged.</p><p>"I don't even know where to begin understanding gay friendships." </p><p>"Idiot." Ten and Hendery replied in unison. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>